Pennsylvania Avenue
|map marker image =Penn Avenue loc.jpg |local map =Pennsylvania Avenue map.jpg |metro exits =Penn. Ave/Georgetown Metro Freedom Street station Penn. Ave/The Mall Metro Metro Central Sewer Penn. Ave/Seward Sq. Metro Utility |other exits =White House Hotel |part of =Washington, D.C. |factions =Brotherhood of Steel Enclave |creatures =Super mutants |cell name =PennsylvaniaAveNorth (FS entr.) PennsylvaniaAveOrigin (PA/TMM) PennsylvaniaAveMiddle (center) PennsylvaniaAveWhiteHouse (White House) PennsylvaniaAveMetroCentral (Metro Central) |refid = (FS entr.) (PA/TM Metro e.) (center) (White House) (Metro Central) }} Pennsylvania Avenue is immediately to the east of what once was the White House. This area is a constant battle between the Brotherhood of Steel and super mutants. Layout Starting from the east going to the northwest, the layout of the entire district is blocked paths of rubble from collapsed buildings, destroyed streets, rocky pathways, and finally super mutants infesting the area. Immediately to the left is a metro station called Pennsylvania Ave/Seward Sq. Metro, and continuing forward will lead you towards a large rubble blockage which has a route going to the right. There, you will encounter three to four super mutants depending on your level, who will either be normal, brutes or even super mutant masters. To the left of the diner and behind the large rubble to the right is an entrance to the sewers. If you proceed farther down the road, you will discover the northern part of Pennsylvania Avenue, where you will find the Freedom Street station and possibly a dead wastelander. Traveling directly south of the station will lead you quickly to the southern part of the avenue, where you will find the Penn. Ave/The Mall Metro tunnels, to the left of a destroyed car and rubble, all surrounded by a partially destroyed building. Once here, turn around and take a left to continue through the district where you will encounter a group of super mutants fighting with the Brotherhood of Steel on the other side of the street, where they are bunkered down. The Enclave will periodically drop troops here in the southern part of the map, then leading to a three-way firefight that the Enclave will win without player interference. Passing the Brotherhood troops will lead you to a statue which appears to have four golden women each holding a large bowl. Behind them is a man-made fence blockade. To the left of the statue is a large hotel which the Brotherhood use as a base of operations, and to the side of the entrance to the hotel is the metro tunnel called Penn. Ave/Georgetown Metro. Points of interest * A scavenger in the northeast, in an underground parking garage. * The hotel, a base for Brotherhood of Steel in the southwest corner of the map. Inside, a lone Brotherhood soldier has trapped the hallway with a rigged shotgun for protection while resting. * The utility tunnel leading to the White House (and in Broken Steel, the Presidential sub level and Presidential metro). * At the scaffolding at corner of 17th and Pennsylvania, there is a dead merc on the side with the leaning/bent light pole (you must walk up the pole to reach the merc) with a note (Pennsylvania Ave explosives note) about planted mines and activation switch location. The switch is past the dead merc. When you activate the switch, all the explosives go off in a chain reaction in the street. * In the Pulowski Preservation shelter near the Penn. Ave/Seward Sq. Metro exit is a dead protectron and a locked (very easy) ammunition box with energy cells. * Next to the Metro Central is an old trailer-style diner. In it are several gore bags and five ammunition boxes (to your left as you enter), with some 5mm rounds, 10mm rounds, a missile and a grenade box with frag grenades in it. There are also several mutilated wastelanders, wearing enough leather armor to make a fully repaired suit. * Down the utility tunnel, to the right, is a great place to make custom weapons, with parts and a workbench located nearby. * A destroyed building (The White House) accessible via the underground utility tunnel contains some RadAway, a Fat Man, and three mini nukes. Notable loot * ''Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual'' in the nearby hotel (in the southwest corner of the map) on a small table near the ham radio. (Has to be stolen unless you have the Broken Steel add-on and you've completed Take it Back!.) * ''Tumblers Today'' in the sewer (the entrance is a manhole along the northern edge of the map, right of center) by the ammunition stash (hidden in a broken-out wall in southeast dead-end tunnel). * Pennsylvania Ave explosives note - on the body of a mercenary, lying on a scaffold northeast of the PennAve/The Mall metro entrance. Notes * The streets in this neighborhood appear to have been misnumbered in the game, as 17th Street is west of the White House. The street marked as 17th Street in the game should probably be 12th Street. * The White House Plaza is already in the main game but is not marked on your Pip-Boy until you have installed Broken Steel. * Getting to any of the loot mentioned above can be difficult depending on the path taken towards it. * The White House Plaza can be found near Pennsylvania Avenue, while the path to get there involves backtracking and going through an irradiated section near the actual Plaza, but as stated above Broken Steel needs to be installed to see the exact location on your Pip-Boy. Appearances Pennsylvania Avenue appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Fo3 Pennsylvania Avenue map.jpg|Map of Pennsylvania Avenue Four golden women.jpg|The four "golden women" holding bowls, nearby the utility Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 districts Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) locations de:Pennsylvania Avenue ru:Пенсильвания-авеню uk:Пенсільванія-авеню zh:賓夕法尼亞大道